What The Hell!
by LinM13
Summary: "There are three things I am absolutely positive. First, he steals my coffee. Second, we are both part of an agreement. Third, I am miserably failing from falling in love with him." AH, AU, completely OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Hey, Mister!~**

 **Bella's POV**

I dressed in a pair of black denim shorts, white hanging shirt and black knee high boots.

 _Badass, I know._

I blow dried my hair and left it cascading loosely on my shoulders. Grabbing my purse and car key from the table, I flew out of my bedroom and went to my car.

One week left, and I would be starting my senior year in college with business administration as my course.

 _Oh, shit._

I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, who both came from money and business. Born in a family swimming in money, I was a bit spoiled and didn't have a word filter.

 _Tsk, tsk, tsk._

Don't worry I'm a good girl; straight-A student since elementary, not a single scratch on my records, and my _firsts_ are still intact the last time I checked.

 _If you know what I mean._

So, yeah. Back to reality.

I hopped inside Portia, my new Mercedes car.

 _Yeah, I always do name my car._

I swerved through the busy highway of New York, rock songs blasting from my stereo. The car windows were all rolled down, summer air fanning my face.

I parked my baby across Starbucks, put on my sunglasses and headed inside.

"Welcome to Starbucks, ma'am. May I take your order?"

"One iced coffee latte." I took out my cash and handed it to her.

I sat on the vacant chair, texting my best friend, Rose.

Rosalie Lillian Hale is my best friend since high school, came from a rich family, a major bitch but in a good way, and she has one hell of a mouth.

We clicked together like magnets, always out partying or shopping. We both go to New York University with the same course.

To make my long story short, we were both the only child of our parents, therefore we were heiress of our parents' business.

 _What-the-fuck-ever!_

"One iced coffee latte for Bella Swan!" an exasperated barista called out from the counter.

I rolled my eyes and went to claim it, when an anonymous man with bronze hair approached her and got my latte.

 _Fucking asshole! That is fucking mine!_

I breezed past the grouchy customers and spotted him leaning against his Aston Martin, his back facing me.

I tapped his shoulder grimly. "Hey, Mister! That is my coffee you're holding!" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I just started my new story, and I hope you liked it! I'm currently a new writer here in FanFiction, but I have an account in Wattpad where I post all of my stories. Anyways, I'm kinda nervous posting it here, but I hope that you'll get the time to read this story. It's a drabble fic, and I don't know when the next update is, but it's soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Why am I here again?~**

 **Bella's POV**

He turned around to face me and...

 _Oh my fucking god!_

He has the most disheveled hair I have ever seen. His bronze locks were sticking out everywhere; his eyes were pools of green that you could just get lost in them.

His chiseled jaw, pointy nose, high cheekbones...

 _You are an epitome of a god._

"Excuse me? You're drooling," he said, smirking at me.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Hey, asshole. I am not drooling. Maybe you've got some problem with your eyesight and hearing!" I shot daggers straight to his eyes.

"Me? Eyesight and hearing problems?" he mimicked, using my high pitched voice.

"As far as I can remember, the barista called out 'Bella Swan' not some asshole's name!" I emphasized my name using air quotation.

"Okay. Please enlighten me then," he said, taunting me.

 _Why am I here again?_

 _Ah, yes, the latte!_

"You stole my fucking latte! Now, give it back to me!"

He chanced a glance on my latte and the most unexpected thing happened. He took a sip on my latte!

 _Fucking asshole!_

I stood there gaping, as he drank my latte in front of me.

 _The nerve of this man!_

I wanted to strangle his body and bust his nuts! The man was so infuriating.

"Here you go." He handed the empty plastic container.

"Ugh! Have you ever been taught manners?!" I stomped my feet and threw my hands in the air irritatingly.

I cursed in front of him, like a fucking sailor. People were looking at our direction, whispering with each other.

 _Go to hell, bitches!_

This man was, by far, the sexiest and most gorgeous man I've seen on earth, and I thought that he was a gentleman.

 _Gentleman, my ass!_

"Are you done yet?" he asked, his eyes were dancing in amusement.

I glared at him, my jaw clenching. "What?!"

"Well, aren't you a feisty girl?" He leaned down, his breath tickling my neck.

My body tensed due to the closeness of our bodies. I know nothing about this man, but he sure as hell could ignite something inside of me.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he ghosted his lips lightly on my cheek.

I stood frozen on the ground as I watched him enter his car and drive through the busy street.

* * *

 **A/N: OMFG! Introducing Jerkward and Feistyella! Now, now, now... it's your turn to leave me some lovin'. Drop your thoughts down the comment box; I would love to read them! Your fantastic reviews from Chapter 1 brought a huge smile on my face! Thanks a lot! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~I. Am. Not. Smitten.~**

 **Bella's POV**

I trudged back to my car, anger boiling through my veins.

That man had no right whatsoever to own what was mine! I ordered the latte myself and paid for it! I don't care about the money going to waste, but the latte was mine!

 _Fucking mine, asshole!_

Rose was already waiting at the restaurant when I arrived. She waved at my direction, motioning for me to go there.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Rose," I said bitterly.

 _Still can't get over, eh?_

"You're such a bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you?" she clamored, tossing her blonde hair aside.

 _Yeah, blunt Rose is fun!_

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of-" I was cut off by the waitress asking our order. "Come. Back. Later!" I barked, and she nervously apologized then left.

"You must be in deep shit, acting so bat shit crazy today, huh?" Rose asked, or more likely stated.

 _Deepest shit of my life, Rose!_

"As I was saying, I can't believe the nerve of the man who stole my latte at Starbucks an hour ago," I huffed. "The barista called out Bella Swan, not some fucking asshole's name!"

Rose stared at me like I had two heads. "You're acting virulent because some douche bag stole your latte?" she asked, as if it was no big deal.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" I ranted, causing the other customers to look our way.

 _I don't give a flying fuck!_

"So, tell me about this man." Rose smirked mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "For the love of God! You seriously can't be thinking about his damn looks!" I said in frustration.

"Since when did you even care about your fucking money, huh?" she asked, raising her bitch brow.

"Never," I said in a matter of fact.

"Precisely! I suppose, you're completely smitten by him," she ridiculed.

"I. Am. Not. Smitten." I protested agitatedly.

"Whatever you say, Bella. Now, where is the fucking waitress?!" Rose called out the waiter leaning against the counter, and we placed our orders.

We ate our lunch, talking quietly about random things and our plans for the next few days. I don't know why, but my mind was wandering about this _particular_ man.

 _Fuck! He is invading my mind like a damn virus!_

There was something about him that made me so indignant, wanting to strangle him, and at the same time kiss those luscious lips.

 _Wait, what?! Kiss those_ luscious _lips?_

 _Can I sound more cliché?_

* * *

 **A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk... Do you think our dear Bella is getting 'smitten' with our sexy Edward? Hmmm, I want to hear what is going on with that pretty head of yours, so please leave me some love by reviewing. I'm happy for those who followed and favorited this story, and I really hope you'll take time to leave reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Mark my words!~**

 **Bella's POV**

"Rise and shine, darling," Renee said, flipping the curtains aside.

 _Fucking morning!_

"Mom, I'm trying to sleep here!" I groaned, pulling the blanket up to my head.

"Bella, there is a Starbucks coffee waiting for you which means that you're awake and had ordered it already."

I thrashed the pillows and blanket out of my body. "What?!" I shrieked, sitting up on my bed.

"Oh, yes, and I think there's a note written on the container." She placed the coffee on my table and left.

I scratched my messy hair, tugging roughly on the strands. I looked at the clock, and it's only eight in the morning.

 _For fuck's sake!_

I padded going to the table, taking the coffee. I didn't call Starbucks to deliver it to me. I could definitely go there myself. I held it in front of me, trying to grasp why it was here.

 _ **Hi, beautiful.**_

 _ **I really had fun with our meeting yesterday. I look forward to see you again. ;)**_

 _ **Your so called Asshole.**_

The coffee landed on the floor with a soft thud, spilling its content on my carpet. My hand, who took hold of it, was frozen mid-air.

 _Oh, fuck! You need to wake up, Bella! This is a nightmare!_

A knock on my door, followed by the maid, Jessica, brought me back to reality. How did that asshole even know where I live?

 _So now, you are a stalker, huh?_

"Clean this mess, Jessica! Throw this carpet outside and buy me a new one. Oh, God, just get it out of my bedroom!" I blustered, my arms flailing everywhere due to my exaggerated gestures.

"Yes, Bella." She scrambled from the door going to my carpet to clean the mess.

I went inside the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the tiled wall, feeling the coldness seep through my flushed body.

 _I'm so confused, damn it!_

I stripped off and turned the shower on. I let the water cascade down my body, allowing my mind to register what the hell was happening.

 _You are, by far, the most infuriating man that has ever stepped on earth!_

I don't even know a single thing about this man, yet he already knew where I live? That's the most ludicrous thing that ever happened to my entire life!

"If I ever find out who the hell you are, you're never getting away with what you have done," I muttered to myself, clearly determined.

 _Mark my fucking words, asshole!_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so how's this side of Bella? I know it's killing you to wait for them to meet again, don't worry it's coming soon. I'm so glad and a big thanks for those who reviewed; I hope my silent readers out there would do, too. I would really love to know what's on your mind. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Hold that line!~**

 **Bella's POV**

"He did what?!" Rose bellowed in disbelief.

"I just said it, Rose. He sent me a fucking latte yesterday!" I riled.

"Oh, fuck! He's really into you, Bella!"

"Damn it! I don't care about him. What I need to know is how the hell did he find out where I live?" I said annoyingly.

"I bet he stalks you now. Like you know, follows you everywhere, takes your picture and had run a background check on you," Rose taunted me, smirking evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "Really fucking way to put it, Rose! Thanks for the help!" I blubbered sardonically.

"Oh, Bella! Don't be such a fucking baby, I know you like it."

"I wonder why you're my best friend at all."

"You need me, Bella."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rose and I were at the gym working out; our usual routine every morning during weekends for about two to three hours. My phone rattled from my bag, signaling a call from someone – my mom.

 _"Sweetie, you need to go home now. Your dad wants to talk to you,"_ mom said.

"About what?"

 _"Something important,"_ she said, not elaborating whatsoever.

"Yeah, I will go now."

 _"Great. See you later."_

I hung up and tossed the phone inside my bag. I put my earphones back and resumed running on the treadmill.

Fifteen more minutes later and ten missed calls from my mom, I hit the shower, changed into fresh clothes, and bid goodbye to Rose.

 _Time is gold for my parents._

 _What-the-hell-ever!_

I drove home, and as soon as I stepped inside the house, I left my workout bag that contained sweaty clothes with Jessica.

"Bella, thank goodness you're here!" My mother hugged me, and I cringed internally.

 _Renee can be preposterous sometimes._

 _So, yeah, it is bugging me._

"Let's go to your father's study."

There was something happening, and the suspense was certainly eating me alive. I didn't do anything extremely unacceptable that could result in them reprimanding me, but still...

 _Shit! Please don't get me into any trouble!_

"I've been waiting for you," dad said, leaning against the back of his leather chair.

"Yeah. What's so urgent?" I asked skeptically.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." Dad had the audacity to smirk, and I blew out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure this is going to surprise you a lot, but you're getting married when-"

"Fucking hold that line!" I interrupted.

 _No fucking way! I'm not getting married!_

* * *

 **A/N: Because I love all of my readers who took the time to review and even my silent ones, you deserve an update... though it's a bit of a cliffhanger due to Bella's one hell of an interruption. LOL. Some, if not all (hopefully), are quite disappointed in Bella's attitude, and I'm sorry to say that the characters here are completely OOC. I hope that you'll still be able to read and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Such a big word.~**

 **Bella's POV**

"Dad, I'm not getting married! I'm just twenty-one years old, for God's sake!"

"Bella, we will talk about this politely. I will cut off your tongue if you use profane language in front of me again," dad scolded me strictly.

"Sorry, dad. Go on." I nibbled on my lips, my legs bouncing anxiously.

"As I was saying, you will get married _after_ you graduate in college."

"Can I ask why and with whom?"

 _Fuck! I'm going to be tied down at the age of twenty-two?_

"Well, I can't tell you who until you meet him tomorrow. This is an agreement between his father and I. Your marriage to this particular boy will strengthen both our companies." I glanced at my mom, and she was beaming with happiness.

 _Oh, shit! So, I'm like the_ key _to success of our business?_

 _Fucking pathetic!_

"I know you're going to shit bricks" –my dad paused, using air quotations– "because of what I told you, but I'm sure you're going to cope just fine."

"I..."

 _Since when did I even suffer from loss of words?_

"I expect you tomorrow morning at eight am _sharp_ dressed appropriately. You're going to meet your soon to be in-laws and soon to be husband so that mouth needs to tone down."

"Okay," I murmured.

My father dismissed me, and I went to my bedroom. I sat on the floor, my back resting against the wooden side of the bed. I tried processing what was happening, but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it.

 _Marriage. Such a big word._

I snatched my phone inside the pocket of my pants and dialed Rose's number. She's the only person keeping me sane now a days.

 _"Don't tell me you're going to bitch again?"_ came Rose's voice on the other line.

"Wow, Rose. You really had the perfect words to comfort me," I heaved a sigh.

 _"Sorry! It's something bad, isn't it?"_ she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"More likely the worst," I deadpanned.

 _"Uh-oh. Worse than the douche bag who stole your latte?"_

"I could care less about him now, Rose."

 _"Tell me about it,"_ she pressed _._

"I'm getting married after I graduate college."

 _"Like a fucking arranged marriage?"_

"Fucking yes, Rose!" I chuckled humourlessly.

 _"Nah, I'm sure you'll be fine. Uncle Charlie's not going to arrange you with some jerk."_

"Wow. I can't believe you're team Charlie now?"

 _"Bella, I'm sure it'll be fine,"_ she assured me.

"I really hope so," I mumbled, ending the call and hoping to hell that she was right.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, finally an update! LOL. Feistyella just experienced 'loss of words', and Jerkward hasn't made another appearance, yet... I really need to know what is on your mind! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Love yah! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I've made. Anything and everything that is Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~No way!~**

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up around 6:40 in the morning, laid my outfit ready on the bed and took enough time inside the bathroom. After taking a shower, I dressed myself in a blue one shoulder dress and blue pumps.

 _Decent, right?_

I sat on the chair in front of my vanity and began dabbing various cosmetics on my face. I brushed my hair, pulled it up into a neat ponytail and curled the ends.

I glanced at the clock, and it was fifteen minutes before eight. My nerves were going overdrive, sending me into a jittery mode.

"Darling." Mom knocked, and I almost tripped going to the door.

 _Fucking nerves!_

"Hey, mom," I greeted breathlessly.

"Honey, you look very pretty," she gushed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Remember what your dad told you about that tongue, 'kay?" she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Tone it down, yada, yada."

"Let's go downstairs. Don't want to have a bad impression, right?"

"Yeah. Wait a sec."

I examined myself one more time in front of the mirror, straightening my dress and taking deep breaths. I picked up my small purse and went out of my bedroom, chanting the words in my head like a mantra.

 _Just breathe, Bella. Everything will be okay._

"Bella, you need to calm down," mom said.

"It's a little overwhelming, mom," I sighed.

"I know, but you're doing just fine."

"Okay."

We continued walking down the stairs with my mom in front and me tailing behind her. I couldn't help but feel very edgy and anxious as we neared the living room.

My eyes landed to, whom I assumed to be, my soon in-laws. The man was tall and a handsome blonde with ocean blue eyes while the woman was clearly glowing with caramel colored hair and striking green eyes; they both appeared to be in their late forties.

"Bella, I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," dad announced proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I greeted shyly.

"Please call me Carlisle," the blonde man said, offering his hand which I shook in return.

"It's Esme, my dear." The woman pulled me into a warm hug.

Carlisle and Esme were genuinely friendly and gentle to me, as if we've been friends for a decade. But, I was wondering where the hell was their goody two shoes of a son?

 _Maybe he plans ditch me?_

"I'm really sorry I'm late," a _very_ familiar voice said.

I felt like all the color from my face had drained as I let what's happening sink in. "No fucking way!" I muttered quietly to myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn! I'm really overjoyed and full of gratitude by the amounts of follows and favorites I have received, but I'm kinda sad because my readers are very silent. Your reviews are very, very important to me; no matter how long or short. Oh, and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MOMS :)**


End file.
